Nathan Zachary
Campaign: Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos, Homestead Bound Nathan Zachary is the Captain of "The Homestead" and Lord-Admiral of Tarron Damos' planetary fleet. His piloting skills are something of legend among the other pilots on the ship, that and his inability to land. The other thing he is known for his silver tongue, which he generally puts to use trying to diffuse a potentially hostile situation more often than not, caused by some of the other members of the crew or to at least gather information. Nathan has been described as fated by the God-Emperor to do something great, or is an extremely lucky individual to make it as far as he has. Early Life Nathan was aboard one of the Imperium's battlefleets to Andrew Zachary, a commander of the Imperial Navy, and Catherine Zachary, a shipwright. Like most children in the Imperium, Nathan was exposed to the glory of the Imperium's armies and power as well as their philosophy of being the arm of the God-Emperor. However, as a child Nathan didn't really care much for being told that his purpose was to live, serve, and die for the Imperium and the God-Emperor. All he was concerned about was the ships of all makes, shapes, and sizes that were jumping in and out of warp; landing and taking off from the many docking bays in the ship he lived on. This fascination would lead Nathan on his journey to becoming a pilot and eventually a Void-Master. It was also during this time that Nathan met a young girl named Naomi Winters, who would become Nathan's closest friend and confidant. Flight Academy and Armageddon At age 16, Nathan was showing the signs of a prodigy when it came to his flight skills, impressing both onlookers and his instructors. It was also around this time that Nathan was assigned the position of Squadron Leader of the newly dubbed "Red Wing" Squadron. The squadron consisted of several people the most notable were: Rook, Bishop, Mara, Carrie, and Matthias. Nathan led his squadron on mostly simple missions generally space skirmishes that needed some extra firepower or support. Eventually Nathan and Red Wing's big moment came during The Third War of Armageddon where the Imperium required all needed reinforcements in the sector to make way for the despot planet. All of Nathan and Red Wing were transferred over to the battlefleet around Armageddon, the wing arrived with their mission to fly air support and destroy any and all Ork flyers. All of the pilots were scared that this planet would be their grave, even Nathan was afraid that he would die here. However, as squadron leader, Nathan had to be an inspiration to the men and women under his command. Before takeoff down to the planet below Nathan gave his squadron a speech one that he would use throughout his entire career as a pilot and a leader. "Men, I won't talk your ear off like some Adeptus Ministorum. Instead I'll make you a deal. When you make it back, first round is one me. If you don't make it back... Then tell the Emperor to make some room at the table; the Red Wings are coming home." Once down on the planet Nathan and the Red Wing split off to cover more airspace. Like every battle on Armageddon, the battle was intense even the ones in the air. It was here that Nathan's skills really shined through. His performance in the skies made him a worthy opponent; his piloting also made several Ork heads spin which usually resulted in a pretty spectacular crash into a group of Orks troops on the ground. Nathan did his job as well as one would have expected from him, that was until a surface-to-air missile hit his ship and ripped the wing off sending Nathan into a spin. Whether through divine intervention (or sheer luck), the ship didn't explode when it smashed into the surface, but instead smashed into a crater leaving Nathan with minor injuries. Nathan didn't have time to check himself before he heard a large part of Orks checking the crash. Playing dead, the Orks looked at his still body leaning outside of the broken canopy glass. Before they left the Ork that had shot him down said "Oy, that pinkie flies real goods. Put up a real good fight, but it looks like he doesn't land as goods." The Orks all laughed and agreed with the Ork's statement. After they left Nathan was able to get out of the crashed ship and make his way to an Imperium outpost where he was able to acquire a flyer after a few days of ground combat. Once Nathan got back into a flyer, he began to feel like he could do anything now and that his already-impressive skill were now even better, out maneuvering even the most skilled Ork pilots. However, at the same time Nathan began to realize that when it came time to land it was a lot harder than it ever had been, but he figured it was because he was used to docking spacecrafts not flyers. After about a year at Armageddon, Nathan and the Red Wings were sent home they had done all they could. Much of the squadron didn't make it; Nathan was depressed that he had lost so many under his command. True to his word though, Nathan did buy the first round when they got back home. As Nathan picked up his drink, he would only hope that those who had been lost had done so remembering his order and promise... Failure and Exile 'CLASSIFIED ' Category:Player Character Category:The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Category:Homestead Bound